Vacaciones con un Uchiha
by Hitomi.umh
Summary: A Sakura con su dolor de cabeza, Sasuke Uchiha, del odio se pasa al amor?... Sakura se arrodilla y se coloca delante de Yang viendo como es que el iris de su ojo se estaba empezando a poner de un color rojo carmesí... -Sakura-san,al fin has llegado
1. Chapter 1

Mi tercer fic...

empieza aquí!

Je je je, bueno en este fic Sakura pasa sus vacaciones con Sasuke, que pasara? lean y descúbranlo.

**Aclaración:** Los que hallan leido mi 1er fic les aviso que este es otro diferente, no es ninguna continuacion. Cursiva: pensamientos, Negrita: recuerdos del pasado.

* * *

Era un hermoso día de verano en la casa de los Haruno, el sol estaba radiante, las flores se abrían, Sakura estaba estresada y furiosa, los niños corrían felices en los parque, había una brisa fresca..., momento Sakura estresada y furiosa?...

-Entonces... me van a dejar aquí como perro muerto junto a ese tipo?! - Gritó una Sakura de 16 años que estaba roja por lo molesta que estaba.

-Tranquila hija, tan solo van a ser dos meses - Respondió la madre de Sakura tratando de tranquilizar a su hija que hechaba humo por los oídos.

-Dos meses?! - Dijo aún mas estresada.

-No exageres, no es demasiado, además vas a estar con personas que te van a acompañar.

-No me pueden dejar y ya.

-Si podemos, además deberías de agradecernoslo - Empezó a hablar el padre de Sakura - Además es un compañero de clases tuyo y a su hermano ya lo conoces no?

- Si, pero...

-Sin pero, ahora ve a alistar tus maletas.

-No quiero!

-Sakura hazle caso a tu padre - Intervino su madre.

Sakura gruñó por lo bajo, subió las escaleras y empezó a alistar sus maletas, pasaría dos meses junto con los dos hermanos Uchiha, _qué hice para merecerme esto?,_ _tenían que salir de viaje y dejarme en la casa de los Uchiha?, están locos?_.

Sakura Haruno era una muy buena estudiante, era tranquila pero aveces le daban esos llamados "ataques" de histeria pero eso sólo ocurría cuando cierto pelinegro la sacaba de su mundo tranquilo y pacífico, el chico era Sasuke Uchiha, todas las chicas del colegio iban tras de él todos los días, pero para Sakura con tan solo pronunciar su nombre, su paz se iba y la ira empezaba a dominarla.

En cuanto terminó de alistarse la llevaron frente a la residencia Uchiha y sus padres se fueron dejándola frente a la reja de la casa.

Tocó el timbre y le abrieron la puerta dejando ver a la persona menos esperada para Sakura, era Sasuke Uchiha.

-Al fin llegaste.

-Ubiera querido nunca llegar.

- igualmente, entra.

En cuanto Sakura entró en la residencia Uchiha se quedó viendo el interior, estaba en un salón bastante grande, habían cosas por doquier, un lindo y amplio jardín hacia su izquierda y las escaleras a su derecha, se quedó admirando aún la sala sin darse cuenta que Sasuke se posicionó detrás de esta.

-Te vas a quedar ahí parada o vas a dejar que te muestre la casa y tu habitación?

-Nani? - Dijo un poco exaltada al darse cuenta que tenía al Uchiha muy cerca suyo- a... etto si.

-Sasuke quien está contigo? - Preguntó una voz masculina.

-Es Sakura - Respondió con la voy elevada ya que la otra persona estaba en el segundo piso.

-Ubícala en su habitación y después ayúdame con algo.

-Para que?, voy a hacer otra cosa después Itachi!.

-Tan solo hazme caso.

Sasuke bufó y empezó a enseñarle la casa a Sakura, el baño, la cocina, el patio, y muchas otras habitaciones, luego subió las escaleras con Sakura detrás suyo, en cuanto llegaron a la habitación Sakura dejó sus maletas a un lado y empezó a examinar cada parte de la habitación.

-No hay ningún monstruo debajo de la cama o en el armario niñata - Dijo burlándose.

-Como me dijiste idiota? - Cuando dijo esto tenía el puño en alto.

-Sasuke!... - Gritó aun más fuerte el hermano de Sasuke.

-Ya voy! - Decía mientras salía de la habitación, pero antes que saliera completamente se volteó para ver a Sakura y responderle a su pregunta - A ti mi pequeña Sakura.

Sakura le iba a gritar pero el Uchiha desapareció de la habitación - Uugh!, eres insoportable - Refunfuño.

Empezó a sacar sus cosas y acomodarlas en la habitación, mientras lo hacía empezó a escuchar ruidos como de cajas y cosas que eran bastante pesadas en alguna otra habitación pero le dió poco importancia, en cuanto salió de la habitación se dirigió hacía el baño para ducharse, en cuanto llegó no se percató de que alguien más estaba en la ducha, acomodó rápidamente sus cosas, se quitó la ropa abrió la cortina pero cuando éstaba a punto de meterse se dió cuanta que otra persona estaba dentro de la ducha secandose.

-Kyaaaa! - Gritó para después cubrirse con una toalla - Que diablos crees que haces ahí baka? - Preguntó volteándose para no ver al chico.

-Secándome no?, pero si es que quieres irte bañando mientras sigo aquí... - Dijo mirando a Sakura.

-Sal de aquí Sasuke!!

Sasuke sonrió, se cubrió con una toalla y salió del baño dejando a una Sakura con la toalla tapándose y roja como un tomate. Se metió en la ducha y empezó a bañarse tratando de olvidar lo visto anteriormente, hasta que su "querida" inner la interrumpió.

-Ya viste?

-Ví que?

-Como que qué?, a Sasuke no?

-No quisiera volver a ver.

-Pues no está tan mal, ya le viste su...

-En que rayos estás pensando?? - Le interrumpió para que no estuviera pensando en lo que había visto.

-En Sasuke no?

-No puede ser que estés pensando en él.

-Soy tu, recuerdas?

-Sólo quiero que estos dos meses pasen lo mas rápido posible.

Salió del baño y empezó a vajar por la casa viendo qué hacer hasta que llegó a la sala de estudios en donde se encontró con Itachi, quien estaba acomodando unos libros.

-Sasuke te enseño la casa y tu habitación no Sakura? - Preguntó sin siquiera mirarla

-Hai - Respondió mirando la sala.

-Y aparte de la casa vió algo mas - Empezó a hablar Sasuke que había aparecido en la puerta de la sala - No Sakura? - Decía mientras veía a Sakura, poniendo a esta en una situación un poco vergonzosa.

-Que viste Sakura? - Dijo mirando a Sakura con una ceja levantada.

-N-Nada, no se d-de que hablas S-Sasuke - Habló nerviosamente Sakura.

-En serio? y lo que viste en el cuarto de baño... - Sakura agarró rápidamente a Sasuke del brazo y lo sacó de la sala.

-No digas nada acerca de eso - Dijo Sakura apoyando a Sasuke en una pared.

-Yo me voy a quedar callado si es que tu haces una cosa por mi.

-Depende de lo que quieras que haga.

-Tal vez... puedas ayudar en algo.

-Y eso es...

Sasuke agarró a Sakura y la apoyó en la pared acorralándola.

-Se va a realizar un paseo de todo el colegio por un mes y medio como ya sabes - Sakura le miró un poco confundida.

-Qué tiene que ver eso?

-Quiero pasar mis vacaciones sin chicas que estén que me sigan de un lugar a otro - Dijo acercándose aun mas a Sakura - Necesito que tu finjas que estás conmigo.

-Quieres que yo...

-Aja

-Tan solo por verte en la ducha quieres que te haga ese favor!? - Preguntó enojada.

-Miralo de esta forma, podría ser que tus padres piensen mal, y si es que eso pasa...

-Ok,ok - Dijo resignada - Lo haré.

-Exelente.

Sasuke se dirigió hacia su habitación dejando a Sakura en la pared -En que me he metido?

* * *

Fumi: Y aquí culmina el primer capi, los que han leído "La amiga de mi hermana", no se preocupen, lo voy a seguir, pero lo haré más tarde.

Tsuki: Por floja como siempre...

Fumi: No ayudas.

Tsuki: Casi nunca.

Tsuki: En fin en el próximo capi.

Fumi, Tsuki: Campamento.

Fumi: Tan solo digo que me manden revierws (mínimo 8, onegai)

Tsuki: Muchos,muchos, es que es una adicta a los revierws je je je.

Fumi: Chao!


	2. campamento

Konichiwa! gracias por los revierws de Erika, Toyii, Al, Giuli-Uchiha93, yiana.stif, adriannita, anahy, setsuna17, Princess-Dark-Angel, DarkOtakuMdl, sasusaku y Esme-chan TS-DN.

Creo que cumplí mi propio record je je je n.n

Bueno sigamos...

* * *

Cap 2: Campamento, el escondite

Al día siguiente de haber llegado a la residencia Uchiha, Sakura tenía que volver a empacar sus maletas puesto que el paseo al campamento Konoha ya se iba a realizar ese mismo día, Sakura se despertó, se ducho, se peino y salió hacia la cocina para comer algo, en cuanto llegó a la cocina vio a un Itachi en boxer y con el torso desnudo.

-Ohayo- Decía Itachi mientras salía de la cocina

-O-Ohayo Itachi O/O - Saludó tratando de mantener la compostura

- Ahora se va a levantar Sasuke, voy a tener que ir con ustedes dos hasta el colegio pero luego me voy.

-Por que va a acompañarnos? - Preguntó con curiosidad

-Ódenes de su directora Tsunade, quería hacerme una serie de preguntas - Terminó de decir cuanto hubo salido de la cocina

-Primero Sasuke y luego Itachi, que mas sige?

_-_Ohayo mi Sakura -Sasuke que se había aparecido de repente en la puerta de la cocina, se acercó a Sakura y le besó en la frente.

-Uugh, yo y mi bocota.

-Recuerda el trato que hicimos

-Si no lo menciones.

En cuanto terminaron de desayunar y terminar de alistarse, se dirigieron hacia el colegio que era en donde estaban los buses que se iban a dirigir hacia el campamento, en cuanto Sakura llegó al colegio empezó a buscar a sus amigas.

-Sakura al fin llegas! - Gritó una chica de cabello rubio.

-Te estuvimos esperando desde hace media hora - Dijo una chica de cabello marrón amarrarado en dos moños.

-Gomen, es que tuve algunos inconvenientes - Se disculpó la pelirosa.

-N-No te preocupes - Decía otra chica un poco tímida, de cabellos azulados y ojos de color perla.

-Ok, hay que entrar al autobus - Ordenó la chica de cabellos rubios

-hai - Dijeron las demás chicas en forma de coro.

En cuanto subieron al autobus, se ubicaron y empezaron a hablar de varios temas hasta que se comentó sobre el retraso de Sakura.

-Entonces por que tardaste tanto Sakura? - Preguntó la chica de pelo marrón.

-Pues... es que...

-Se tuvo que venir conmigo e Itachi, no mi Sakura? - Hablo Sasuke que había aparecido cerca al asiento de esta junto con Neji, Naruto y Shikamaru, después se dirigió a Sakura y le dió un beso en la mejilla muy cerca a los labios, en cuanto terminó de separarce se dirigió hacia un asiento junto con sus demás amigos.

-Es que Sasuke no era insoportable para ti?

-Si, si es Ten Ten.

-Y te dijo mi Sakura? - Preguntó la rubia.

-Pues...

-Ustedes dos... - Empezó a hablar la oji blanca.

-Son pareja? - Dijo aun mas sorprendida la de cabellos marrones.

-No me la creo.

-Ni yo Ino - Murmuró mas que para sus amigas, era para sus adentros.

En cuanto llegaron vieron tres grandes pizarras en donde se encontraban los nombres de cada persona junto con su compañero de cuarto, Tsunade se paró en una roca y empezó a hablar con un megafono.

-Escuchen todos, en la pizarra encontraran los nombres de ustedes y a su compañero de cuarto, los cuartos están en números y están escritos en la pizarra, ubiquense en sus respectivas habitaciones y luego podrán hacer las actividades que quieran.

-Sakura Haruno, Sakura Haruno, Sakura Haruno - Empezó a buscar su nombre, su habitación y su compañero de cuarto, pero cuando vió con quien iba a compartir el cuarto sintió que se iba a caer, y así fue, pero alguien la sostuvo antes que cayera por completo al suelo.

En cuanto despertó se encontro en una cabaña lo suficientemente grande como para dos personas, buscó con la vista algo que la ayudara a recordar que fué lo que ocurrió pero cuando se acordo se dejó caer nuevamente en la cama - No puede estar pasando - Dijo poniendose una mano en la cabeza - Estoy junto con Sasuke Uchiha.

-Veo que despertaste - Entró un chico por la puerta de la cabaña, el dolor de cabeza de la Haruno.

-Uchiha - Dijo fríamente

-No deberías de tratarme de esa forma cuando vas a estar fingiendo ser mi novia.

-No estas ayudando en nada, quien me trajo?

-La persona que está al frente tuyo.

-En serio quien? - Se paró y empezó a buscar con la vista a la persona, que por cierto ya sabía quien era - pues no lo veo por ningún lado.

-No te hagas la graseosa-Sasuke la acorralo nuevamente en una pared y se le estaba acercando rápidamente

-No estoy de humor Sasuke - Decía mientras intentaba salir del agarre del Uchiha.

-Por favor Sakura - Se empezó a reir por lo bajo mientras se dirigía al cuello de esta.

-No Sasuke!

Sakura empujó al Uchiha logrando salir de la cabaña, dejando a Sasuke con una mano sobre la pared.

-Esto va a ser difícil - Dijo Sasuke para si mismo.

Sakura se dirigió a la habitación de su amiga Ten Ten, en cuanto llegó tocó la puerta de la habitación y vió salir a su amiga de la cabaña a paso rápido pero disimuladamente.

-Que ocurre? - Preguntó la pelirosa.

-El Hyuuga no me quitaba la vista de encima, te debo una - Suspiro, pero seguia igual de roja.

-Me debes mas de cinco.

-Por que?

-Por todas las veces en que algo parecido sucede y coincidentemente siempre es con Neji.

-Vale, vale.

Las dos se dirigieron hacia la cabaña de Hinata y luego a la de Ino, Las cuatro amigas empezaron a hacer todas las actividades que quisieron hasta que se cansaron y cada una se fue a dormir, pero no a sus cuartos si no que se quedaron dormidas en la orilla de un lago.

Al día siguiente Tsunade llamó con el megafono a todos los estudiantes, en cuanto todos se habían reunido empezó a hablar.

-Muy bien, empezaremos antes que nada con una actividad que seguramente ya conocen muchos.

Shizui le habló en voz baja a Tsunade como para que esta la escuche - Tsunade-sama, no creo que sea buena idea, podrían aburrirse.

-Que dices Shizui?, creeme no se van a aburrir en cuanto vean el precio que van a pagar en el caso que pierdan - Shizui la miró nerviosamente y luego miró a los estudiantes - Escuchen todos vamos a jugar a las escondidas.

Todos empezaron a murmurar a su compañero de al lado, pero Tsunade sigió - Yo la voy a contar, a quien encuentre, esa persona tendrá que hacer servicio comunitario durante tres meses y eso que pasarán lo que resta de sus vacaciones haciendo igualmente el mismo servicio y aparte de eso algo le va a pasar a su nota final - Sonrió malisiosamente

Todos los estudiantes se pusieron pálidos al saber cual iba a ser su castigo en caso que los encontrara la directora - contaré hasta veinte, en ese tiempo se esconderán hasta que acabe el día, si llego a encontrar a todos entonces ya saben su castigo, pero si es que el último salva a todos, entonces nadie resivirá el castigo.

Tsunade empezó a contar y todos los estudiantes salieron embalados para esconderse, las cuatro amigas tambien se separaron y cada una buscó un sitio en donde esconderse, Hinata se escondio cerca al lago en donde habian estado anteriormente, Ino se escondió en una cabaña bastante alejada, Ten Ten se escondió detrás de una roca bastante grande y Sakura se escondió en una cueva, en cuanto entró no podía ver casi nada a causa de la oscuridad.

Empezó a caminar hacia mas adentro de la cueva en cuanto se chocó con alguien.

-Oye idiota! - Hablo un poco molesta - Tu otra vez?, es que no puedo pas... - La persona que tenía en frente la apresó en la pared y la empezó a besar - Sasuke - Dijo en cuanto este se separó de ella.

-No me dejaste ayer, además, por que no fuiste en la noche a la cabaña?

-Eso no te importa Sasu...ke - Este la empezó a dar besos en el cuello, y esta empezaba a dar pequeños gemidos de placer.

El Uchiha empezó a descender por el cuerpo de Sakura, pero esta se percató que alguien empezaba a venir, una idea se le ocurrió a Sakura y puso en marcha el plan, se acercó al Sasuke y lo besó, este respondió al beso pero la Haruno abrió los ojos para afirmar si la persona que se estaba acercando era en quien estba pensando, cuando se hubo acercado lo suficiente, Sakura empujó al Uchiha y luego salió de la cueva corriendo dejando a Sasuke en manos de Tsunade.

-Demonios.

-Te atrape Uchiha - Dijo Tsunade sonriendo de al lado.

Sakura sigió corriendo hasta estar lo suficientemente lejos de la cueva y de Tsunade, se escondió detrás de la cafetería hasta que llegó la noche, en cuanto salió de su escondite se encontró con todo el salón como sardinas enlatadas, en un pequeño corral, en cuanto llegó al corral se dió cuenta que Tsunade estaba corriendo hacia ella, pero antes que llegara gritó.

-Salvo a todos!!

Todos empezaron a saltar de la alegría al saber que ya no iban a tener que hacer el servicio comunitario y lo que posiblemente le iba a pasar a su nota final, en cuanto Sakura llegó a su cabaña se ducho, se cambió y se metió en la cama boca arriba, pero cuando estaba a punto de dormir alguien entró por la puerta.

-Era necesario usarme de carnada?

-Me basta con un "gracias por salvame", Sasuke.

-Yo te voy a dar el gracias de otra forma - Se acercó a Sakura y la besó en los labios.

-Dé-ja-me dor-mir - Dijo Sakura para voltearse dando la espalda a este.

Sasuke le volvió a dar otro beso pero esta vez en el cuello haciendo que la Haruno se molestara un poco - Sasuke! - Este solo sonrió ya que le gustaba ver a Sakura molesta con el.

-Te ves adorable cuando te enojas.

Sakura se cubrió completamente con la sabana y le dijo en voz alta - No molestes! - Después de unos minutos los dos quedaron dormidos, cada uno en sus respectivas camas.

* * *

Fumi: Y... que les pareció? n.n

Tsuki: Te vas a esforzar mas supongo.

Fumi: Eso no es lo mas motivador que he escuchado.

Tsuki: Si ya lo se.

Fumi: En fin el próximo capi...

Tsuki, Fumi: Piscina!

Tsuki: Todos se van a dar un chapusón!!

Fumi: Acuerdense de los revierws ok? n.n

Fumi: Sii!!


	3. piscina

Konichiwa!!, bueno para empezar gracias a giuli-uchiha93, setsuna17, ikamari, Toyii, zyafany-company, alejandra, adriannita, Al, Kaoru-uchiha y Esme-chan TS-DN

Y una cosa mas, en este capi, bueno ya saben... todos a la piscina!!, ejem u.u, Jesus te voy a pegar en el colegio n.n (GzUz--fRaNkOtYrAdOrxd)  
y gracias a Antuu, otra amiga mia del colegio que encima me dejo doble, a ella no le voy a pegar, tan solo a jesus je je je n.n (antuuh!).

En fin mejor sigamos.

* * *

capi 3:Piscina

-Mierda, donde está? - Sakura estaba que botava ropa y cosas por toda la cañana buscando algo que se le había perdido.

-Sakura apurate! - Gritó una chica afuera de la cabaña.

-Ya voy!

-Que buscas mi pequeña?

-Sasuke no soy tu pequeña - Decía mientras mas cosas y cajones salían volando por la cabaña, en cuanto encontró lo que tanto buscaba se metió en el baño y en cuanto salió del baño Sasuke se le quedó viendo embobadamente.

-Listo ahora me voy a la piscina.

-Pìscina?

-Sip - Dijo asintiendo con la cabeza.

Sakura salio de la cabaña y se dirigio a la piscina junto con sus demás amigas, en cuanto llegaron se metieron todas a la piscina y empezaron a jugar con una pelota de plástico que tenía una de ellas, en cuanto Sakura se distrajo mirando a unas personas.

-Sakura despierta!!

PLUM!!

Sakura quedó con la marca de la pelota en toda la cara a causa de la fuerza que había empleado la rubia - Que diablos te pasa Ino!? - Gritó enojada.

-A tí que te pasa?, en que estás pensando? - Sakura se puso notablemente roja.

En otra parte de la piscina había un grupo de chicos que estaban recientemente entrando a la piscina, en cuanto un chico de cabellos rubios y ojos azules empezó a hablarle en voz baja a su amigo de al lado.

-Oye Sasuke, hay que jugar con ellas?

Sasuke empezó a hablarle en murmuro al rubio mientras que este asentía con la cabeza, luego se lo comentó a sus demás amigos, acto seguido buceó hasta el fondo de la piscina seguido de Sasuke, Neji y Shikamaru.

Sakura seguía jugando con las demás cuando se percató de que algo o alguien estaba debajo de ella, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de quien era ya estaba siendo cargada por Sasuke.

-Kyaaaa!, sueltame Sasuke! - Gritó tratando de bajarse de este, mientras que a las demás chicas les estaba ocurriendo lo mismo, mientras Sakura se encuentra dando palmadas al azar en la cara del Uchiha, Hinata se percata de algo dificil de explicar.

-Sakura...Yo creo que mejor te mueves, etto Sasuke.

-Eh ...Por que?

-Tu obedece a Hinata y suelta--

-Epa! - Se escuchó una voz a lo alto de algo parecido a un tobogan

SPLASH!!

-Que diablos...- Sakura estaba mas molesta que nunca mientras el chico que acavaba de tirarceles encima recién se percataba de los dos chicos.

-Eh?... ah ... hola .. mil disculpas, Soy primo de Neji, mi nombre es...--  
fue interrumpido por un certero golpe de Sakura, que lo voló hacia unos 5 metros o mas.

-Haru.

-No se te ocurra hacer lo mismo oiste!? - Grito igual de molesta que antes.

-Sakura...

-Hai Hinata? - Dijo cambiando su voz a una mas suave y amable.

-Era mi primo y el de Neji O.o - Decía mientras veía como Haru se iba hundiendo de a pocos pero, despues apareció Neji y Sasuke para ayudarlo.

-Esta me la debes a mi.

PUM!

Sasuke lo golpeó, Haru se enojo y acto seguido empezó una pelea con patadas, golpes en todos lados, ahogadas y por último los dos a la enfermería.

-Genial - Dijo Sasuke con el notable sarcasmo en su voz

-No se que hacer... o darte las gracias Haru... o golpearte hasta que quedes en coma - Decía Sakura mirando a Haru quien se encontraba en una camilla y Sasuke a su lado en otra camilla.

-Prefiero que me de las gracias Sakura-san - Empezó a hablar con una sonrisa nerviosa tratando de no resivir el golpe que iba a lograr que quedara en una camilla por tiempo indefinido.

-A mi me gusta mas la opción de mandarlo a coma.

-Puedo golpearlo Neji-san? - Preguntó Sakura acercandose a Neji y poniendo ojitos de perrito

-Pues... - Este empezó a hablar, iba a decir su desición final giró para ver a su primo en la camilla, volteó para mirar a Sakura y vio que esta estaba con unos ojos enormes y llorosos, Neji suspiró y dijo la sentencia final - Haru no debió de haberse lanzado encima de ustedes así que puedes golpearlo.

Sakura estaba a punto de mandarlo en coma pero Neji seguio rápidamente - Pero sin dejarlo inconciente o dejarlo en coma - Hmp - Sakura lo golpeó en el brazo logrando que este se aguantara la respiración a causa del dolor del golpe.

-Vas a llorar acaso? - Preguntó Sasuke viendo con una sonrisa de al lado a Haru.

-Y este es para tí.

PUM

Sakura golpeó a Sasuke en el hombro pero este no mostraba ni mueca ni cara ni nada, parecía como si nada ubiera pasado, pero en eso aparece Naruto por la puerta de la enfermería y saluda "cariñosamente" a Sasuke - Estás mejor Sasuke-teme? - Naruto lo golpeó con un puño en el hombro, en el mismo lugar en donde Sakura lo había golpeado anteriormente, haciendo que este aguantara la respiración al igual que Haru.

-Tu vas a llorar acaso? - Haru miró a Sasuke desafiantemente, mientras que también se seguía aguantando la respiración.

-Sakura tengo hambre, vamos a comer algo?

-Etto si Ino, nos acompañan? - Dijo mirando a Hinata, Neji y Naruto que estba dentro de la habitación.

-Ok - Dijeron en coro, dejando a Sasuke y Haru solos en la enfermería, en cuanto todos salieron y estubieron lo suficientemente alejados los dos soltaron el grito por el dolor que tenían.

-Tu gritaste primero - Haru se empezó a reir mientras señalaba a Sasuke con el dedo.

-En serio, que yo recuerde no grito como unaniña de cinco años - Dijo haciendo enojar a Haru.

Los dos intentaron pararse para golpear al otro pero en cuato estaban a punto de salir de la cama el dolor hizo que los dos se volvieran a hechar.

-Me... las vas... a pagar... Haru.

-Tu... igual... Sasuke.

Lo que restó del día se la pasaron en la enfermería con el dolor encima y luego de dos días el dolor se fue.

* * *

Fumi: Que les pareció? n.n

Tsuki: Bueno...

Fumi: Vale mejor no me digas nada por que si no se me voy a desanimar.

Tsuki: Bueno, bueno en el próximo capi...

Fumi,Tsuki: Bosque.

Fumi: En el próximo capi va a ver mas SasuxSaku. n.n

Tsuki: Mambru se fue a la guerra...

Fumi: Que tiene que ver eso? O.o

Tsuki: A... no se n.n

Fumi: Bueno, dejen revierws ok? n.n


	4. bosque

Hola! gracias por los revierws de zyafany-company, Giuli-Uchiha93, ikamari, Al, Esme-chan TS DN, silent-movie, alexavenuz, Namine1993, ale-kuun y laura.

Bueno... tienen razón el anterior capi estaba algo corto je je je n.n, es que... no me acuerdo que ocurrió je je je.

Tsuki: Flojera eso es lo que ocurrió ¬¬

Fumi: No es cierto T.T

Tsuki: En serio? ¬¬

Fumi: Tal vez un poco...

Tsuki: ¬¬

Lean también La amiga de mi hermana n.n

* * *

Sasuke estaba despertando, se levantó vio a un lado y se encontro a una Sakura que ya estaba vestida y que tenía los cachetes inflados de manera que hacía parecer que se estaba aguantando la risa, se fue al baño se miró en el espejo y se dio cuenta de lo que causaba la risa de la "Pequeña, Sakura".

-Sakura! - Gritó al salir del baño.

-Si Sasu? - Decía aparentando inocensia pero no por mucho ya que terminó en el piso riendose hasta por los codos.

-Espero que lo que me acabas de hacer en la cara salga con el agua.

-Sige esperando.

FLASH BACK- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

En la madrugada al rededor de las tres de la mañana, Sakura se encontraba en los pies de la cama de Sasuke con un lapiz labial, delineador y todo tipo de maquillaje - Esta me la debes.

En cuanto terminó de realizar su cometido, metió todo el maquillaje en una pequeña bolsa y arreglo cuanto sea necesario para no dejar evidencia en cuanto este despertara, al final Sasuke quedo con lapiz labial, con los ojos delineados, con chapitas ( Pobre... naaa n.n ) y toda clase de cosa que le hiciera parecer a un payaso de circo.

-Listo.

FIN FLASH BACK- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -

-Esto no es gracioso

-Pues, para mi si lo es... debiste verte en el espejo! - Al terminar de decir esto se volvió a reir hasta caer al suelo.

Este se molestó y la acorralo, haciendo que se sintiera un poco incómoda - Quítate Sasuke!

-No.

-Si.

-No.

-Si! - Esta empezó a tratar de alejarlo para poder salir, pero el era mas fuerte -No es gracioso.

-Para mi si.

En ese momento empieza a sonar el celular de Sasuke haciendo que sacara una mano para contestar - Que pasa Naruto, estoy ocupado.

-Si estar ocupado se trata de acorralar a Sakura, entonces es que no estas ocupado.

-Eso no te incumbe.

-Como sea, estoy yendo a la cabaña en donde te encuentras, alistate rápido y vamos donde está Neji.

-Ok.

Este guardo el celular y volteó hacia Sakura nuevamente - Aún no te salvas.

-Yo creo que si.

En la cabaña de Neji, había un chico que hacía mas de una suplica y otro que le respondia con un...

-No Haru, no puedes ir.

-Por que!?

-Por que yo lo digo.

-Kuso - Murmuro - Y si te ayudo con Ten Ten?

-Que no coño! - En ese momento Haru quedó con un chinchón en la cabeza a causa del golpe que recivió.

-Konichiwa! - Saludo una sonriente Ten Ten que estaba entrando en la cabaña - Haru va a venir?

-Eso quisiera saber yo... ¬¬

-Hola, ya nos vamos? - Dijo un rubio que acabava de entrar por la puerta.

-En quince minutos.

-Haru va a venir?

-Otro T.T

Ten Ten se le acercó a Neji, lo abrazó por atrás y le habló con voz melosa - Neji-san, Haru puede venir?.

Este se puso un poco nervioso y habló con una voz poco firme - Yo... - Cuando volteó para ver a su primo este estaba con cara de perrito - Esta bien, pero con una condición, y tambien va para Naruto.

-Cual? - Preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-En cuanto estemos en camino o ya estemos en el bosque, no quiero que se empiezen a quejar como niños de tres años, entendido?

-Yo no me quejo de nada - Respondió el rubio.

-No tengo de que quejarme.

-Entonces, mejor nos vamos.

Una hora y media mas tarde, Sasuke ya había hecho enojar mas de cinco veces a Sakura y le había robado mas de un beso, Hinata estaba roja como un tomate estando al lado del rubio, Ino que traía un espejo pequeño, no paraba de verse en el, Shikamaru estaba mirando las nubes sin saber hacia donde se dirigía,Haru y Naruto que no paraban de hacerle preguntas a Neji, Neji que ya tenía un puño cerrado fuertemente y un tic en el ojo izquierdo y Ten Ten que trataba de relajar a este.

-Cuanto falta? - Empezó a preguntar un Naruto con un sonido de queja en su voz que no pasó desapersivida por Neji.

-Mucho.

-Tengo hambre - Se quejó Haru.

-Espérate hasta que llegemos.

-Tengo que ir.

-Aguantate.

-...

-...

-...

-...

-...

-...

-Ya llegamos?

-Que no Naruto!

-Pero que enojon que eres ¬¬

Neji iba a darle un golpe certero a la cabeza de Naruto, pero fue detenido por Ten Ten - no te preocupes Neji, además ya deberíamos de descanzar un poco no crees?

-Estaremos aquí hasta mañana por la mañana, después nos separamos, cada uno hace lo que se le plasca y en la tarde todos deben de estar en este lugar para regresar al campamento.

Todos asintieron, alistaron lo necesario para dormir y en la mañana cada uno se fue por su lado... o al menos eso pensaba Sakura en cuanto llego a un lago con una catarata pequeña en el fondo.

-Al menos no hay nadie... creo.

Se metió en el agua y empezó a nadar, chapotear hasta que escuchó unos ruidos por los arbustos, salió del agua primero se tapó con su toalla, se acercó a los arbustos y encontró a una - Ardilla?, pensaba que era alguien, uff, no vuelvas a sustarme de ese modo amiguito - Sonrió y se sacó la toalla, en cuanto disponía a meterse de nuevo escuchó otros sonidos provinientes de otro lado agarró una piedra y se disponía a lanzarla, pero algo o alguien la detuvo aun cuando estaba con la mano arriba.

-Que pretendes hacer con la piedra?

-Pero que?... Kyaaaaa!

SPLASH

Sakura al agua, conclusión, se asustó cuando se dió cuanta que Sasuke la estaba mirando de pies a cabeza, perdió el equilibrio, cayó al agua.

-Me estabas espiando!?

-Pues... no exactamente.

FLASH BACK- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sasuke se encontraba vagando por el bosque cuando vio a cierta pelirosa, se dirigía a ella con la intención de asustarla, para que después esta le gritara, y seguirla molestando hasta que se le ocurra hacerle algo, se le acercó cuidadosamente y se escondió detrás de unos arbustos.

Empezó a escuchar como si alguien se estuviera metiendose al agua, apartó unas ramas logrando hacer pequeños ruidos pero logrando ver quien era la persona, en cuanto la vio no apartó la vista de la chica, pero, de repente movió una rama y esta al ser movida se partió provocando que la pelirosa se voltera y se pusiera una toalla, en el transcurso le dio tiempo al Uchiha, para salir del arbusto y poner en su lugar a una ardilla.

Esta encontró a la ardilla, se volteó después de unos segundos, se sacó la toalla, se disponía a entrar al algua nuevamente cuando escuchó otros ruidos, agarró una piedra, Sasuke la detuvo y por último el splash.

FIN FLASH BACK- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -

-Entonces se suponía que me ibas a moletar o "Asustar" y terminaste viendome mientras trataba de relajarme?

-Si literalmente.

-Eres... te voy a... uujg!, aléjate y déjame en paz.

-Te hago recordar que aún no estás vestida y te contaré que el agua no es de color negro como para que no te vea.

-Nani? - En cuanto se dio cuenta que este la seguía viendo le gritó - volteate idiota! - Esta empezó a tirarle piedras que había sacado de Dios sabe donde.

-Deja de tirar piedras Sakura.

-Entonces...

-Ya, ya.

Mientras Sakura salía del agua y se terminaba de vestir hubo alguien que la jaló de un brazo sin hacer mayor ruido, esta intentó salirse del agarre del chico, pero todo lo que intentaba hacer era en vano.

-Uno, dos, tres chicos...me voy a odiar si digo esto - Murmuró, tomó aire y le gritó al pelinegro que aún seguía volteado, que estaba dando la espalda a esta sin percatarse de lo que estaba ocurriendo - Sasuke!

Este reaccionó de inmediato y golpeó en la cabeza al chico que tenía agarrado a Sakura, hizo lo mismo con los dos faltantes, logrando que estos cayeran inconcientes.

-Hmp.

-Me basta con un gracias.

_Por eso es que me iba a odiar yo misma..._

_-Anda díselo_

_Muerta primero_

_-No hagas que yo se lo diga._

_Tu no puedes._

_-Tu crees? - Mirada siniestra por parte de la inner de Sakura._

_Ni te atrevas..._

-Arigatou Sasuke-kun, por salvarme - Dijo "Sakura" con una gran sonrisa que no cabía en su cara, en ese momento esta se tapo la boca y empezó a maldecirse a sus adentros.

_Por que mierda digiste eso!?, estúpida inner!_

_-Por que en vez no te preocupas en cómo va a reaccionar Sasu?_

_Sasu!?_

Sasuke sonrió, se volteó para ver a esta le agarró la muñeca, la acercó hacia él y le plantó un beso - De nada mi pequeña - Acto seguido se volteó.

-Te voy a... - Sakura ya estaba con el puño en alto para golpearlo pero algo le impedía que el puño de esta llegara a la cara del Uchiha... su inner.

_-Kyaaaaa, Sasuke-kun me besó!_

_Querrás decir ME besó ¬¬_

_-Pero es lo mismo T.T_

_No, te... odio_

_-Si ya lo se ¬¬_

Mientras que caminaban de regreso al punto en donde se suponía que estaban todos, Sakura estaba tomando notas mentales.

_1. En cuanto a la directora se le ocurra jugar a las escondidas, no meterse en una cueva aislada de la civilización._

_2. En cuanto esté en la piscina supervisar que ningún Uchiha este cerca al lugar en donde estoy._

_3. Ser más cuidadosa en el momento que me vaya a refrescar a algún lago._

_-4. Ver que Sasuke no pare en seco de repente y evitar que yo tropiece con él haciendo que los dos caigamos uno encima del otro._

_Nani?, pero si es que nada de eso ha ocurrido O.o_

_-Aún..., mira y verás ¬ u ¬_

Mientras que Sakura intentaba explicar cómo era que eso iba a ocurrir, Sasuke paró en seco de repente, Sakura que iba su mente en Marte tropezó con él haciendo que cayera encima de este.

-Estas viendo por donde caminas?

-Tu por que te detuviste?

-Porque estaba viendo si es que no te había dejado atontada - Decía mientras empezaba a reirse y volviendo a besar los labios de esta, Sakura se puso roja pero extrañamente no de lo molesta que estaba.

-Olvidalo, nunca de ti.

-Por ahora...

-Hmp.

Esta se paró y siguió su camino alejandose unos metro de Sasuke, en el camino de regreso todos estaban extrañamente... felices?

-Esto es raro.

En cuanto llegaron al campamento esta se cambió aún estando media dormida y se metió en una de las dos camas, sin saber en cual estaba, mas tarde un pelinegro entró en la cabaña, sonrió y se metió en su cama tratanto de no despertar a su compañera de habitación.

* * *

Fumi: Demoré!!, pero esta vez tengo una buena excusa.

Tsuki: Excusa? ¬¬

Fumi: Algo a sí je je je, es que estaba con...

Tsuki: Flojeritis neh?

Fumi: Las materias ps.

Tsuki: Hmp, floja ¬¬

Fumi: Dijiste algo? T.T

Tsuki: Nada n.n

Fumi: En el proximo capi...

Tsuki, Fumi: Fiesta!

Tsuki: Los pollitos dicen pio pio pio.

Fumi: Quien te entiende ¬¬

Tsuki: Recuerden los revierws si no los mato mua ja ja ja.

Fumi: O.o


	5. Fiesta

Hoooooooolaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!, waaa, no lo puedo creer me saque quince en mi libreta je je je n.n

Tsuki: No llegas pero ni a dieciocho, y eso que ese quince fue en ciencias y sin contar que en ese curso nadie ha salido con menos de dieciséis ¬¬

Fumi: Pero en educación física tengo dieciocho n.n

Tsuki: El único dieciocho en toooda la libreta ¬¬

Fumi: Que manera de quitarme el ánimo neh? T.T

Tsuki: Ese es mi trabajo ¬¬

En fin ¬¬, muchiiiiiiisimas gracias por sus revierws, me pongo mas contenta cada vez que leo uno n.n

Tsuki: Imaginense con los doce revierws que le han mandado, tiene una sonrisa hasta mas grande que la de chouji n.n

Bueno..., gracias por los revierws de Giuli-Uchiha93 (n.n), ikamari (sigue con las clases & el amor!), DulceHaruno (sorprendeme? no soy muy buena en esto n.n, pero gracias por corregirme n.n, me gustaría que me corrigas si es que me vuelvo a equivocar en alguna cosa y tambien va para todos los demás), Al (Waaa lo se n.n), silent-movie (si no sigues viva mencioname en tu testamento si es que llegaras a dejarlo je je je n.n), Bongio (je je je aflojarse con lo de difícil, que bueno que tambien te alla gustado este fic), BlessTheDevil (Me gustaría que Masashi Kishimoto-sama pusiera algo semejante en el mango o algo) Namine1993 (menuda sorpresa ¬¬, ni a mi me extraña sobre los apuntes je je je n.n), alexavenuz (por esta vez te salvas, pero a la próxima... muajajajaja, ejem, cuidate amiguita! n.n), k-ta hatake (yo creo que molestar a Sakura es su hobbie), tomoyo (te encantó! n.n, pero te traumatizo O.o).

* * *

capitulo 4 : Fiesta.

Sakura empezó a levantarse, intentó salir de la cama, pero un brazo lo impedía, esta estando un poco asustada pero manteniendo la compostura, levantó la sabana lo suficiente como para que pudiera visualizar a la persona que tenía a su costado.

En cuanto vio quien era, habló gritando logrando de esta forma despertar a la persona - Que piensas que haces en mi cama baka!?

-Primero, por si es que no te habrás dado cuenta, no estás en tu cama si no en mi cama, segundo, estoy tratando de dormir, pero si es que empiezas a gritar, entonces me vas a dar un dolor de cabeza--

-Esperate, digiste que estaba en... - En cuanto esta volteó para su lado derecho se dio cuenta que aquella cama aún estaba tendida y tenía fotos de ella, y otras fotos pero de su familia y con sus amigas y amigos - Eso quiere decir que... - Sasuke tan solo asintió con la cabeza y Sakura se soltó de Sasuke lo mas rápido, se paro a un lado de la cama y le gritó al pelinegro - Por qué no me llevaste hasta mi cama!?

-Pense que te enojarias - Dijo con un tono tranquilo en la voz.

-Pero...es que...no te podías poner algo arriba, ya lo tienen de costumbre o que!? - Gritó una irritada Sakura al ver que este tenía el torso desnudo - Primero tú, luego Itachi y NUEVAMENTE t--

-Dijiste Itachi? - Preguntó mientras empezaba a pararse y acercandose a Sakura.

-Si y que?

Este mostró una pequeña mueca, se volteó dando la espalda a esta y se dirigió hacia el baño dejando a una Sakura con la palabra en la boca.

- Oye idiota te estoy hablando!

-Bla, bla, bla...

-Sasuke!

-Supongo que ya tienes pareja para el baile no?

-Baile?

-Si, b - a - i - l - e

-A claaaro - Sonrisa nerviosa.

-En serio y quien es? - Preguntaba con una ceja levantada mientras se acercaba a esta.

-P-Pues... - En ese momento volteo ya que estaba cerca a una ventana y señala a un chico que se encontraba caminando por el lugar - él, bueno yo me voy, vuelvo después.

-Hmp - Sakura sale por la puerta aún con un semblante nervioso mientras Sasuke la miraba por la ventana - no lo creo.

Sakura sale por la puerta y empieza a caminar a una dirección que si siquiera ella conocía, unos momentos después, se dirige hacia donde estaba su "pareja de baile"

y le habla al oido.

-Entonces… quieres que sea tu pareja para el baile?

Sakura tan solo asiente con la cabeza y con una gran sonrisa inocente.

-Pero...

–Por favor - Decía mientras juntaba sus manos en modo de suplica - Podrías?, es que si no--

-Tendrías que ir con Sasuke cierto?, he escuchado que sales con el.

-Desafortunadamente… - Murmuro

-Dijiste algo?

-Ah?, no – Decía mientras movía sus manos rápidamente – nada, nada.

-Entonces... paso a recogerte?

-Si, está bien.

Sakura estuvo afuera todo el día o al menos lo suficiente para no ver al Uchiha, en cuanto llegó no vio nadie en la cabaña, se vestio se arreglo el cabello se maquillo un poco y en poco tiempo ya estaba lista.

-Ahora tan solo debo de esperar... creo.

En eso la puerta se abre dejando ver a un pelinegro - Y tu pareja?

-Ahora viene.

-Hmp, pero si se demora mas de 3 minutos en recogerte entonces vendrás conmigo.

-No voy a ir contigo!

-Estas fingiendo ser mi novia y no vienes conmigo?

-Necesito mi espacio.

-Para que necesitas espacio?

-No te debe de importar, es un baile, en ningún momento voy a hacer algo indebido.

-Y con quien iras?

-Con un amigo.

-Quien? - Preguntó mientras se acercaba mas a Sakura, haciendo que se pegara en una esquina.

-No eres mi padre, no tengo por que contestarte, mira ya vino - Sakura se escabulló y abrió la puerta en cuanto vio a la persona que esperaba.

-LLegaste!

-Si llegue, te ves muy bonita.

-Es un cumplido.

-Aunque no voy a dejar de llamarte feita.

-Gracias ¬¬

-Buenas noches Sasuke - Saludó al pelinegro con una mano en alto.

-Hmp, buenas, vas a ir con Sakura?

-No te importa, vamos? - Cortó Sakura antes que contestara.

-Ok.

En cuanto salieron Sasuke se quedo un poco incómodo y con una mueca en el rostro mientras decía el nombre de la persona que iba a ir con Sakura al baile - Sai.

El salón en donde se iba a dar el baile era bastante grande, habían varias mesas decoradas con fina tela y en el medio de las mesas habían jarrones de flores, despues de un tiempo todas las parejas se pusieron a bailar y cierto pelinegro termino siendo rodeado por mas de quince chicas a la vez que le preguntaban si es que podian bailar con este, por otro lado una pelirosa estaba junto a una de las mesas estando un poco distraida, en cuanto termino de salir del mar de chicas de quien sabe que forma se dirigio rápidamente hacia la pelirosa y cuando estaba a unos pasos cerca de ella alguien la tomo de la mano y se la llevó a la pista de baile.

-Que ocurre teme, Sai te ganó? - Decía un rubio que se acercaba mientras miraba a la chica junto con quien estaba bailando.

-Cállate Naruto, aun no me ha ganado.

-Relajate, he oido que algo está planeando la vieja y seguramente te convendría.

-Supongo que me ayudarás no?

-Yo--

-Bien, gracias - En cuanto terminó de decir esto se dirigió fuera de la sala dejando al rubio con un dedo en alto.

-N-Naruto-kun, sucede a-algo?

-Ah?, no nada, solo que... quires bailar Hinata-chan?

-Hai - Respondio con una sonrisa en el rostro.

En cuanto termino el baile, todos salieron cansados y algunos por poco se quedaban dormidos en las sillas que habían en el salón, en la cabaña en donde se encontraba Sakura, esta se encontraba despidiendose de un pelinegro mientras que otro estaba observando todo lo que ocurria.

-Nos vemos mañana?

-Emm, si no hay problema - Respondió una Sakura con una tierna sonrisa.

-Si hay problema.

-Que quieres Sasuke?

-Contigo nada, pero con el - Dijo mientras señalaba al pelinegro que no tenía ninguna expresión en el rostro - tengo algo que resolver.

-Yo creo que será otro día, hasta luego Sai! - Esta se acerco rápidamente a este y le dejó un beso en la mejilla.

-Hasta luego feita - Decía mientras le sonreía - Uchiha.

Sai desapareció del lugar y Sakura entró fastidiada a la cabaña - Dejame en paz por una vez en tu vida!

-Ya te dejé em paz en el baile, ahora eres mía.

-No lo soy, vete con alguna perra que te sigue dia, tarde y noche y dejame tranquila!!

Sakura se acostó en su cama respectiva y Sasuke igualmente - Tu eres mía no lo olvides - Dijo de tal forma que la pelirosa le llegó a oír.

* * *

Fumi: Hola!

Tsuki: Saben ahora no tenemos tiempo de nada, si les quedó chiquito el capi no es mi culpa es la de Fumi...

Fumi: Ejem, estoy aquí ¬¬ ,ni siquiera tengo tiempo de decirles que capítulo viene así que...

Fumi, Tsuki: Adios!!

Tsuki: No se olviden de los revierws T.T


	6. competencia: parte 1

Konnichiwa! disculpa si me voy a demorar en actualizar en las próximas semanas, es que el colegio me mata todas las neuronas, debo de tener mas paciencia que kami por tener que soportar a un "querido" amigo, como mi salon es el mas inquito en todo el colegio están tomando medidas drásticas y a eso me refiero que estan comenzando a suspender a algunos alumnos por cualquier burrada que hagan (por eso es que debo de tener mas cuidado),tengo la mente por marte a causa de un chico--

Tsuki: Es inexpresivo y de vez en cuando frío, yo lo detesto ¬¬

De verdad no se por que lo detesta si es igual en actitud que tu neh T.T

Tsuki: Hmp ¬¬

Conclusiones, si sigo a este paso voy a terminar muriendome, pero bueno, gracias por los revierws de **HikaruHitachiinLovss **( que bueno que te gustó mi fic n.n, y si es un tanto posesivo ¬¬), **zyafany-company **(yo digo lo mismo viva!, un poco corto tal vez n.n), **Al **(para waaa 3000, no mentira n.n, tranquila ya se ablandara y no será tan terca), **Bongio** (ja ja ja ya me di cuenta n.n), **zuri **( y yo seguire con el fic,fic,fic,etc. si se escribe así n.n), **Namine1993 **(y le salio la excusa!, je je je, les gusta poner a Sasuke celoso neh?), **Barby **(hay que tener paciencia, la pobre ya está media loca con este, pero al final... mejor no te lo digo aunque creo que es obvio n.n), **ruth-chan **(obviamente que voy a seguir con este fic, mas aun por todos los revierws que me dejan n.n), **anamia07 **(que bueno que te encantó el fic n.n), **kaoru-uchiha **(si se está poniendo en ese plan ps, no creo tardar...demasiado ¬¬), **alexavenuz **(ya te enamoraste mas, que se va a hacer pero aun así mandame revierws cuando puedas n.n cuidate)

Este capi me inspire por los juegos olimpicos de Beijin nn

* * *

Cáp. 6: Competencia parte 1

-Nani? - Una chica de pelo rosado estaba mirando un gran panel junto con otros compañeros.

-Al fin se le ocurrió hacer algo bueno a la vieja no crees Hinata?

-H-Hai N-Naruto-kun.

-Hay que inscribirnos no creen? - Preguntó otra chica de pelo rubio con estrellas en los ojos.

-No te desesperes Ino, primero hay que formar equipo no crees? - Tranquilizó Ten Ten a su amiga que estaba a punto de inscribirse en una hoja que estaba pegada en el gran panel.

-Pero ya tenemos los equipos - Respondió Sakura - los equipos tendrán que ser de a cuatro persona, entonces seremos Ino, Hinata tu y yo.

-Y nosotros que Sakura-chan? - Preguntó un Naruto fastidiado.

-Tú ve con tus amigos y forma equipo con ellos, arréglatelas por ti mismo - Reprochó Ino.

-Está bien...

Al cabo de unas horas la competencia dio iniciación con el discurso de la directora, en consecuencias, la mayoría de los alumnos se quedaron dormidos en sus asientos y otros hasta se caían de ellos; caso de Sakura Haruno, esta se había quedado dormida pero en poco tiempo despertó al sentir que alguien la estaba sujetando. - Hmm...que ocurrió?...que crees que haces!? - Reprochó al ver que la estaba sujetando de la cintura un chico de pelo negro muy conocido para ella.

-Que prefieres, el suelo y morirte del aburrimiento escuchando a la directora o estar conmigo y escuchar música?

-Música... dónde? dámelo Sasuke!

-Para eso debes de darme algo a cambio.

-No te basta con que finja estar contigo?

-Pues no parece.

-Que se supone que debo de hacer para tener la estúpida música?

Sasuke la agarró del mentón y le planto un beso en los labios, en cuanto Sakura abrió los ojos y volteó a un costado se dio cuenta que habían varias miradas asesinas por parte de las mujeres, pero al menos obtuvo tu música y un hombro en donde reposar la cabeza a cambio. En cuanto terminó el discurso de la directora y terminó de explicar cada una de las cincuenta reglas, avisó la primera competencia. -Escúchenme mocosos, la primera competencia que se llevará a cabo será la de canotaje, los equipos ya están inscrito por lo tanto no habrán mas equipos que puedan registrarse, quiero ver a los equipos en el lago que está en la parte sur del campamento en dos horas como máximo, el equipo que no se encuentre en el lugar será descalificado inmediatamente.

Las horas pasaron y al cabo de las dos horas todos los equipos estaban menos dos que no estaban presentes. - Tobi, descalifica al equipo ocho y diez! - Grito Tsunade.

-A la orden, equipos cinco y seis descalifi--

PUM!!

Tobi quedó con un ojo morado a causa del golpe que recibió por parte de un rubio -Por qué hizo eso Deidara-san?

-Baka dijo ocho y diez no cinco y seis! - Gritó un Deidara rojo de la furia con solo recordar el "trato" que había echo con el Uchiha mayor.

FLASH BACK--

-Este es el trato, cuida de unos cuantos "niños" y de su "amorosa directora" durante las vacaciones y ya no tendrás que lidiar con Tobi durante todo el año.

-Por qué no vas tu?

-Porque de esta forma no tendrás que soportar a Tobi.

-Esta bien, me gusta el trato, que tan difícil puede ser?

Es cuanto Deidara llegó al campamento se encontró con todos los alumnos encerrados en una jaula como sardinas enlatadas -niños? - Mira hacia su izquierda y se da cuenta que una directora estaba corriendo detrás de una alumna con el puño en alto y que la alumna de cabello rosa se encontraba corriendo hacia el lugar en donde se encontraban todos los alumnos; Sakura pasa por encima de el y lo mismo hace la directora.

-Tu eres Deidara no? - Pregunta la directora.

-Así es y yo soy Tobi - dice un muy alegre Tobi.

-Entonces tu - Dijo señalando a Tobi - y tu - Esta vez señalando a Deidara - Van a encargarse de la competencia que realizare en poco tiempo, por el momento vayan acostumbrándose al ambiente y a los alumnos, hasta luego.

La directora sale caminando en otra dirección dejando a Tobi junto con Deidara enojado y pisoteado. Tobi empezó a caminar tratando de familiarizarse con los alumnos y empezó con uno de ellos, este era un chico que tenía el cabello de color marrón oscuro, alto y sin expresión alguna en su cara; Tobi se le acercó y trata de entablar una conversación con este.

-Hola, soy Tobi quisiera saber tu nombre para poder conocerte mejor y--

-LÁRGATE, DESAPARECE DE MI VISTA INEPTO!! - Este se va caminando dejando a un Tobi con la palabra en la boca.

Deidara empieza a reírse mientras mira a un Tobi sentado y con la mirada al suelo agarrando sus rodillas.- Tal vez no pase tan mal mis vacaciones...

FIN FLASH BACK--

-En fin - Suspira - al menos tan solo te voy a tener que soportar por ahora, después saldrás de mi vida por un año completo incluyendo vacaciones de medio año, navidad, mi cumpleaños, y año nuevo.

-Es verdad... es una lástima no cree Deidara?

-Claro... lástima.

En ese momento se escucha una bala que es la que da comienzo con la primera competencia, las canoas de los equipos salen y empiezan a avanzar rápidamente, mientras que Tobi y Deidara empiezan a hablar sobre lo que está ocurriendo en la competencia para aquellos que no pudieran divisar con facilidad; Tobi empieza diciendo los equipos y sus posiciones.

-El equipo número uno van primeros, este equipo está conformado por Sasuke Uchiha como capitán, Naruto Uzumaki, Neji Hyuuga y por Shikamaru Nara.

-En segundo lugar en la carrera va el equipo cuatro conformado por Sakura Haruno como capitana, Hinata Hyuuga, Ten Ten e Ino Yamanaka - Empieza a decir Deidara con el micrófono - un momento parece que Hinata Hyuuga está por caer... cayó al agua.

-Pero miren, aquí viene un integrante del equipo uno, se lanza al agua y va tras de Hinata...

-Es Naruto Uzumaki, un momento que está haciendo Sakura?

-Parece que trata de ayudar a Hinata a subir de nuevo a la canoa pero da la impresión que está perdiendo el equilibrio.

-Ahí va otra del equipo cuatro al agua...

-Mire Deidara-san parece que hay dos personas que intentan salvarla.

-Quienes Tobi?

-Es uno del equipo uno que es Sasuke Uchiha y otro del equipo tres que es Sai--

-Y parece que se están tratando de apartar uno del otro a Sakura.

-Sakura esta siendo llevada por la corriente.

Por otra parte y en donde se encuentra Sakura, esta está tratando de no ir contra las piedras mientras que otros dos chicos siguen peleándose. - Hola me encuentro aquí por si no lo sabían!!

-Sakura! - Gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo, pero una canoa recogió a Sakura antes que esta terminara hundiéndose.

-Y en el primer lugar llegó el equipo cuatro, en segundo lugar el quipo uno - Menciona Deidara.

-Y en tercer lugar el equipo tres yupiiiiiiiiiiii!! - Grita un muy emocionado Tobi.

-Ya cállate.

-Por que siempre yo Deidara-san? - Pregunta con una voz triste.

-Por que yo lo digo, la próxima competencia será la de carreras.

-Tendrán que pasar por un gran circuito y llegar hasta la meta.

-Para entonces, nos vemos en tres días.

Sakura ya estaba regresando a su cabaña cuando alguien la detuvo antes que esta entrara en ella. - Que ocurre Sai?

-Es que... siento no poder ayudarte cuando caíste.

-No importa, eso ya pasó, pero... gracias por disculparte - dijo sonriendo y mirando a este.

En ese momento un chico de pelo negro se acerca a Sakura y le planta otro beso, haciendo que esta se enojara levemente. -Creo que mejor me voy, hasta luego feita - Decía mientras se alejaba.

Mientras tanto Sakura ya había entrado a la cabaña y no tenía ganas de golpear a alguien por suerte. -A la próxima avisa cuando vayas a besarme mientras este hablando con otra persona quieres?

-Yo no necesito avisarte - Respondió mientras se metía en la ducha.

-Si, sí necesitas avisarme, estaba hablando con Sai, genio - Esta ya estaba enojándose aún mas y a la vez se dirigía donde se encontraba el Uchiha.

-Entonces supongo que debo avisarte lo que voy a hacer ahora? - Preguntó mientras se acercaba a Sakura con una toalla que lo cubría.

-Nani -Sasuke la cogió de la muñeca y la metió en la ducha junto donde se encontraba este - que intentas hacer?

Este sonrió ante la pregunta y la acorralo a un lado de la ducha.- Ya verás mi pequeña.

* * *

Fumi: Ta, ta ta tannnnn.

Tsuki: Que ocurrirá? O.o

Tsuki: El próximo capi no se lo vamos a decir n.n

Fumi: Porque no queremos nn

Fumi: De acá a tres meses... mentira! n.n

Tsuki: Lo que quiere decir es que no tiene la mas remota idea de cuando va a tener tiempo oo

Fumi: acepto amenazas de muerte, insultos, y sobre todo revierws n.n

Tsuki: Chao!!

Fumi: Cuidense!!


	7. una tarde complicada

Hooooooooooolaaaaaaaa (Hace tiempo que quería hacer eso je je je n.n)

**Al** ( a mi igual!, hasta me leo mi fic como 3 veces al día n.n), **Kaoru-uchiha **( naaa, ni que estuviera tan buena n.n, me gusta que les encante mi fic!!), **Itaaw-chan **(Asuu ese revierws hasta me amenazo a muerte ja ja ja, paciencia...u.u), **saku-ann **(Waaa!!, también a ti te encantó el fic wiii!!, ya paresco Tobi ¬¬), **setsuna17 **(sus revierws me dan mucho ánimo para seguir este fics, arigatou n.n),**Sakura Daidouji **(Tranquila por lo de Sai n.n, algo le va a pasar en este capi u.u) **zyafany-company **(me da risa cómo te deje je je je, de seguro que terminando este capi te dejo peor ja ja ja n.n) **Flor-chan **(yo igualmente opino que me gusta mucho mas las historias de mundo alterno n.n) **BONGIO **(ja ja ja no soy tan mala para dejarles sin el capi durante tres meses n.n... pero si ustedes quieren ¬¬) **alexavenuz **( saben ahora que lo pienso bien, no fue muy buena idea sobre las amenazas, pero aun así las acepto con mucho gusto, ja ja ja te meterías con Sasuke en la ducha... aunque de seguro que serías capaz), **NEHEZ-UCHIHA **(waaaa, de verdad que les encantó? n.n) **BlessTheDevil **( Que sadica!!, no mentira n.n),

Tobi: Tobi es un buen chico n.n

Tsuki: Tu calla T.T

* * *

Este sonrió ante la pregunta y la acorralo a un lado de la ducha.- Ya verás mi pequeña.

Sasuke abrió la ducha y el agua empezó a descender por el cuerpo de los dos, Sakura trataba de quitar a Sasuke, pero este le agarró el mentón y le dio un beso. - Que intentas Uchiha? - Preguntó Sakura en medio del beso y un poco fastidiada, este no respondió. Sasuke empezó a quitarle la ropa lentamente mientras que Sakura se cubría como podía con los brazos y manos.

-Espe-ra... - Dijo Sakura levemente ruborizada - ni intentes ha--

El Uchiha la calló con un profundo beso, en cuanto Sakura quedo solamente en ropa interior, Sasuke empezó a acariciar uno de sus senos, mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba igualmente la intimidad de esta, Sakura empezó a gemir y empezó a quitarle el pantalón al Uchiha; en un momento a otro este siente que alguien los está viendo y se separa de Sakura rápidamente.

- Ejem... interrumpo algo? - Preguntó un chico de pelo negro largo y ojos de igual color.

Sasuke empuja al chico de ojos negros, se cambia rápidamente y Sakura, ya que su ropa estaba mojada, se cubre con una toalla. -Que haces aquí Itachi!? - Dijo Sasuke con una voz de fastidio, en cuanto salió del baño.

-Valla forma de saludarme hermanito.

Itachi se acercó a una ventana y se quedó contemplando el paisaje mientras que Sakura estaba abriendo la puerta. - No me vas a saludar Haruno? - Preguntó aun viendo por la ventana y con una voz ronca pero muy sensual para Sakura.

-Y-Yo... etto... konichiwa I-Itachi, me tengo que ir a--

-A ningún lado Sakurita - Interrumpió mientras se acercaba a esta, Itachi le agarró el mentón haciendo que los labios de Sakura quedaran a escasos centímetros de los de él. - Neeh, parece que el baka de mi hermano se ganó lo que pudo ser mío - Le dijo con una extraña sonrisa en los labios.

-Mantente alejada de ella - Advirtió Sasuke, mientras separaba al Uchiha mayor de la chica de pelo rosa.

Sakura no dijo nada, mientras que los dos hermanos se mandaban miradas asesinas, le dio tiempo para escabullirse por la puerta e ir a la cabaña de Ten Ten, ya el sol se estaba ocultando dando a consecuencia un hermoso paisaje, en cuanto estaba a punto de entrar vio que Ino y Hinata se estaban yendo. - Nani?... a-a-dónde van?

-Haaa Sakura! - Exclamó la rubia - yo y Hinata vamos a una tienda para comprar un poco de maquillaje para que Hinata se vea mas bonita en cuanto Naruto la vea, nos acompañas?

-Quisiera, pero no puedo ir en toalla - Dijo fingiendo una sonrisa.

-Bueno... entonces nos vemos luego, vamos Hinata-chan, te vas a ver muy linda en cuanto termine contigo.

-No la vayas a dejar tan fea como tu Ino - Advirtió una divertida Sakura.

-Que chistosa - Dijo Ino mientras jalaba de la muñeca a la chica de ojos perla.

Ino desapareció en el camino dando pasos grandes, gritándole a quien se le cruce y arrastrando a Hinata de la muñeca, literalmente. - Parece que la cerdita ya se enojó conmigo... hmm... me disculpare luego.

En cuento Sakura abrió cuidadosamente la puerta vio que Ten Ten estaba encima de la cama siendo besada y acariciada por Neji que estaba encima de esta.

-Por kami, este campamento está de cabeza - Murmuró Sakura mientras caminaba en cuclillas hacia el armario de su amiga y sacaba una falda hasta un poco mas arriba de las rodillas y un polo sin mangas; Sakura entró al baño y se puso la ropa, en cuanto salio vio que los dos chicos ya estaban cambiando de posiciones. - Tengo dos opciones, o me voy de aquí...- En ese momento escuchó como era que Ten Ten empezaba a gemir, a Sakura se le erizó la piel el tan solo pensar que era lo que estaba ocurriendo. - O me voy de aquí.

Salio rápidamente pero sin hacer escándalo y pálida como un fantasma; en el camino vio que había un chico sin expresión en el rostro, alguien muy conocido para ella, que estaba con una mochila en una de sus manos, se acercó cuidadosamente y le abrazó por atrás llegando a desconcertar al de ojos negros. - A dónde vas a ir Sai? - Preguntó inocentemente y soltándolo.

-Sakura... yo... volveré pronto, voy a salir de... viaje - Le habló mientras sonreía.

-Me estás mintiendo?

-...

Sai no respondió, le dio un pequeño beso en la frente. - Hasta luego feita, volveré... - él siguió su camino dejando a la Haruno aun mas confundida.

-Espera!!

Sakura lo siguió pero no por mucho ya que él se subió a un auto y partió, la chica de pelo rosado ya no pudo hacer nada mas, se sentó en una banca y empezó a ver a distintos lados simuladamente.

_dónde estará Sasuke?..._

_-Wooooo, espera un momento... tú...pensando en... Sasuke, desde cuando!?_

_Desde que Itachi llegó a este campamento y actúa de forma tan extraña conmigo..._

_-Hmp, tal vez sea... UN EXTRATERRESTRE DISFRAZADO DE ITACHI, Y TIENE AL VERDADERO ENCERRADO EN UNA HABITACIÓN SIN COMER O BEBER DURANTE DÍAS... HAAAAAAAAAA!! - Grito de horror por parte de la Iner de Sakura._

_Sabes pensándolo bien... no te he extrañado ni un poco._

_-Que ternura... vamos, no te he molestado desde que Sasuke te vio desnuda - Hace recordar con una carita de inocencia. _

_Nunca, NUNCA, vuelvas a hacérmelo recordar - Aclaró avergonzada pero sin perder la compostura._

_-Esta bien, esta bien..._

_Pero pensándolo bien... tal vez Itachi está poseído..._

_-Entonces tenía aunque sea un poco de razón? - Mirada incrédula por parte de la iner._

_hmm... no._

_Est_uvo caminando por todo el campamento hasta que se encontró con la directora, que no se encontraba del mejor humor y estaba buscando con la mirada a alguna persona. En sus ojos tan solo se reflejaba furia, Sakura trató de evitarla pero fue en vano. - Sakura! - Grito Tsunade haciendo que esta se quedara estática y volteara lenta y temblorosamente - has visto a Sasuke o Itachi?

- Yo... no los he visto desde hace horas, sucede algo?

Tsunade apretó los puños con furia, ella siguió caminando ignorando a Sakura y siendo seguida por una nerviosa Shizune.

Empezó a caminar sin rumbo hasta llegar a la entrada de un bosque, siguió caminando y viendo de un lado a otro pensando en el Uchiha, pero en cuanto ya había oscurecido casi por completo, al no darse cuenta por dónde estaba yendo tropezó con algo. - Auch, que es lo... que kawaii! - Exclamó en cuanto vio a dos gatitos pequeños, uno de color negro y otro de color blanco.

-Que lindos, no los puedo dejar en este lugar así que serán... ying - Dijo mientras señalaba a la gatita de color blanco - y yang - señalando al gatito de color negro.

Siguió su camino hasta llegar a la cabaña, en cuanto entró no encontró a nadie, abrió una pequeña refri, saco la leche, sacó un tazón grande y vació en el tazón lo que después iba a ser la comida de los dos gatos; mientras que ellos estaban cenando Sakura se desvistió quedando solo con su ropa interior y cerró la puerta con segura para que Sasuke o alguna otra persona no entrara en la cabaña mientras ella estaba en el lugar.

En poco tiempo le dio sueño e hizo una camita para los dos gatos, sacó el seguro de la puerta y aún estando en ropa interior se metió a la cama, apenas pasado un minuto ying y yang empiezan a maullar haciendo que Sakura se levantara un poco de la cama.

-Que ocurre, por qué hacen tanto ruido? - Dice aún media adormilada.

-Tal vez porque... - En ese momento Sakura se asusta he intenta sacarse de encima al chico - yo estoy aquí - Termina diciendo con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

* * *

Tsuki: Ja, ja, ja... de todo le sucede a Sakura, falta no mas que sepa que a quien tiene encima es --

Fumi: Una persona que AUN nadie debe saber hasta el próximo capítulo no Tsuki?

Tsuki: Claaaaaaaaro... Dejame decirlo!

Fumi: Está bien, está bien...

Tsuki: Siiiiii!!, es --

Fumi: Hasta el próximo capítulo, cuidense!

Tsuki: Pero yo --

Fumi: Preguntas:

**¿Por qué estará Itachi en el campamento y por qué se comporta de esa manera?**

**¿Por qué Tsunade no golpeó a nadie estando tan enojada buscando a los dos Uchihas? XD**

**¿A dónde se habrá ido Sai?**

**Y LA PREGUNTA MAS IMPORTANTE...**

**¿QUIÉN ESTÁ ENCIMA DE SAKURA? O.o**

**Y LA OTRA ES...**

**¿¿ME DEJARÁN REVIERWS??**

por favoooooooooorrr!!

(si no me pongo a llorar, snif, snif n.n)

PSD: acepto amenazas de muerte, suicidios, golpes y demás n.n


	8. nueva enemiga

Hola les juro que iba a actualizar en dos semanas pero demoré porque... como saben y está en mi perfil estoy en segundo años, tengo catorce años bla bla bla y estoy haciendo gimnasia en mi colegio para una presentación, pero hay un chico de cuarto año que se me jode ya me ha puesto paranoica y cada rato pregunta waaa que miedo, y por último un amigo le dijo al chico que me gusta, que yo le gustaba... en su cara y casi me desmayo n.n, por eso es que no he podido estar escribiendo nada de nada u.u

Bueno ya, en general para todos GRACIAS POR SUS REVIERWS!!!, les dejé con una duda enorme que hasta yo ni sabía que iba a poner pero en fin lo hice, ha y por cierto a **Sakura Daidouji** wauu escribió 300 veces conti y uno extra n.n, yo ps la adicta a los revierws je je je, tambien a **Ale-kuun** que me escribió después de un tiempo... pero aun así muchas gracias, a **BlessTheDevil **te digo que si me di cuenta que me dejas revierws... orochimaru O.o ja ja ja si va a tener que morir, digo aparecer je je je n.n, **Aome Uchiha **que lindo detalle que me digan que soy una gran inspiración para ella, eso hizo quesiga adelante n.n **sakurita hatake **(y su inner) je je je hay que loco, **Itaaw-chan **ya verás quien es mua ja ja, ejem u.u, **NEHEZ-UCHIHA** que es eso de la pos data o.o?, **sasuke9529 **me iba a pasar en unos días pero he estado muy ocupada pero te comentaré muy pronto n.n, **gaby** yo entendí otra cosa je je je ñ.ñ, **-Sakuritah- **si yo se por qué llego en ESE momento Itachi-chan (je je je que jodida que soy n.n), **Trinity17** ojala que el próximo capi si lo suba pronto... recen mucho n.n, **Aldana **asu ni yo me paso viendo que fic ya ha actualizado... bueno tal vez un poquito... ¬¬, **Sol Uchiha **mmm... no me acuerdo muy bien si es que me habías dejado revierws es que se me olvidan las cosas muy fácilmente pero gracias por el primer o segundo o yo que se de revierws n.n, **Nancy **algo me dice que la mayoría sospechaba que había sido Itachi cierto T.T, **Al** waaa si lo se la duda... pero no te preocupes en este capi te podría hasta dar paro cardiaco je je je n.n, **alexavenuz** (Itachi te manda un besote... ja ja ja n.n)

Tsuki: Bueno si es que este capi les parece medio fantasioso, etto... es culpa de Fumi!!!

Fumi: ¬¬

* * *

-Tal vez porque... - En ese momento Sakura se asusta he intenta sacarse de encima al chico - yo estoy aquí - Termina diciendo con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

-Quítate!!

-No puedo.

-Por qué? - Pregunta Sakura empujando como podía al Uchiha.

-Me siento cómodo.

-No seas conchudo y salte Sasuke!! - Gritó la Sakura.

-De verdad quieres que te deje sola y a la suerte estando en el campamento Itachi? - Interrogó el Uchiha.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+..+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Sakura terminó durmiéndose encima de Sasuke y este estaba mas que complacido, la mañana llegó y Sakura fue la primera en levantarse con un gran bostezo, pero no se levantó de la cama o mejor dicho del Uchiha en el que estaba recostada, Sasuke también empezó a levantarse pero no podía a causa de la chica de pelo rosa. - Sakura... levántate... - Sakura lo miró fijamente pero sin levantarse, luego de unos segundos el Uchiha entendió lo que estaba sucediendo - no fue tan malo... no es necesario que te vengues de esta forma--

-Mi venganza vendrá después Uchiha, y te va a doler... mucho.

Sasuke empezó a hacerle cosquillas mientras que Sakura trataba de contener la risa pero terminó riéndose junto con el Uchiha, ninguno de los dos se habían separado hasta que de repente aun estando los dos echados en la cama estando Sakura encima de Sasuke, la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a una chica de pelo castaño oscuro y lentes, en cuanto entró se dirigió hacia la cama en donde se encontraba el Uchiha y la Haruno dando grandes y firmes pasos. - Quítate de mi Sasu-kun pelo de chicle!! - le gritó mientras la jalaba de la muñeca fuertemente tratando de sacarla de la cama donde se encontraba.

-Qué te pasa pe--

-Qué haces aquí... Karin? - Reconoció Sasuke.

-Karin? - Repitio para si misma Sakura.

-Pues verás Sasuke-kun... estaba aburrida en mi casa así que quise venir a visitarte, y quien es esa perra pelo de chicle?

Sakura estaba a punto de plantarle un golpe directo en la cara de la castaña pero fue detenida por el Uchiha que reaccionó rápidamente al darse cuento de lo enojada que estaba Sakura al oír lo que había dicho esta.

-Es mi novia Karin, y si vuelves a decirle algo que le disguste no la voy a volver a detener - Advirtió Sasuke mientras miraba con asco a la castaña.

-Hmp... igual podría esquivarla con facilidad y lo sabes Sasu - decía con una mirada de superioridad.

-Cállate Karin eres un dolor de cabeza.

Interrumpió una chica de pelo negro con ojos del mismo color que había entrado en la cabaña - déjalos en paz, Sasuke te dejo hace mas de un año, supéralo de una vez por todas.

-Cómo entraste engendro? - Preguntó Karin mientras se volteaba.

-De la misma forma que tú perrona, y te haré recordar que yo soy la única que puede decir Sasu o Sasuke-chan al idiota que está al lado de la chica de pelo rosa.

-No ayudes demasiado -Interrumpió el Uchiha- Tsu-chan.

Sakura que ya se estaba impacientando, se acerca hacia las dos chicas con el ceño fruncido -Quien eres? - Pregunta tratando de sonar tranquila.

-Mmm... pues... tan solo dime Tsuki y no Tsu-chan -mencionó mientras miraba de reojo a Sasuke - Tan solo un... digamos... familiar y tu pelo de chicle?

-Hmp, Haruno Sakura - se presentó aun con el ceño fruncido y un puño cerrado.

-Me llevaré a la per--

-Tsuki - interrumpió el chico de ojos negros.

-Per... per... persona que está interrumpiendo tu relación con Sakura - aclaró rápidamente - me voy y me llevo conmigo a Karin, nos vemos Sakura... Sasu-chan - dijo mientras se alejaba jalando de la remera a Karin.

Sasuke cerró la puerta y volteó para mirar a Sakura pero ella no estaba en la cabaña - se me volvió a escapar - murmuró - sal de una vez Itachi, me estás comenzando a molestar -dijo mirando mientras se echaba en una de las dos camas mientras se estiraba.

-Muy ingeniosa la forma en que quieres saber si es que tenía el collar, y bien... lo tiene? - Preguntó Itachi mientras salía de un rincón de aquella habitación.

-Sí ella lo tiene... no pienso quitárselo y menos si es que podría terminar dañándola.

-No será fácil quitárselo... -empezó a hablar ignorando lo que decía Sasuke - pero sabes que ese collar es peligroso... para ella - terminó diciendo mientras sonreía y se acercaba a la cama en dónde Sasuke se encontraba.

-No intentes quitarle el collar, yo lo haré si es que fuera necesario--

-Ella no sabe como utilizar ese poder -hizo recordar mientras miraba la ventana - si llega a enterarse como--

-Me encargaré de que no lo descubra, tú mantente alejada de Sakura y distrae de alguna forma a la directora.

-Acaso quieres que actúe como un mono -Dijo con el ceño fruncido - hermanito, o algo parecido?

-Si eso hace que no sospeche entonces actúa de esa forma - Dio finalizada la conversación saliendo de la habitación con un fuerte portazo.

Itachi quedó sólo en aquella habitación aun estando con el ceño fruncido y fastidiado - baka...

En otro lado del enorme campamento, Sakura conversaba con Ino mientras que la rubia peinaba a la Hyuuga mientras esta se aguntaba el dolor por los nudos que se le intentaba quitar. - Ohayo Ino, Hina...ta - saludo mientras veía a la Hyuuga con los puños cerrados.

-Ohayo... Sakura... auch Ino!!

-Ya cálmate enfádate con tu cabello no conmigo -excusó la Yamanaka.

-Hinata-chan va a tener una cita con el cabeza hueca de Naruto o que? -preguntó con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

Ino asintió con la cabeza, mientras que Hinata se sonrojaba levemente - tan so-lo tomaré un desayuno con el Sa-Sakura-chan.

-Al menos es algo no? -intervino la rubia mientras daba de tirones con el peine en el cabello de la Hyuuga.

.

.

.

Sasuke por su lado estaba en donde se encontraba un rubio de ojos azules que estaba arreglándose a más no poder. - quieres dejar de arreglarte, pareces un metrosexual Naruto! -mencionó Sasuke con los dedos en la sien.

-Nada mas estoy nervioso, es que no quiero parecer un idiota en frente de Hinata - Dijo saltando hacia un sillón cercano.

-Dobe... siempre te has comportado como un idiota porque eso eres.

-No ayudas en nada.

-Hmp

Mientras Naruto terminaba de "practicar" frente a un espejo, el Uchiha pensaba en cierta chica de pelo rosa _cómo haré para quitarle el collar a Sakura... estúpido collar, a que padre se le ocurriría ponerle un collar "normal" a una chica de 16 años sabiendo lo peligroso que podría ser?... las padre de Sakura salen del país para ver la forma de destruir el collar de mierda y yo necesito ése collar para que algún tipo de demonio--_

-Dattebayo ya estoy listo! - Grito un emocionado Naruto, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Sasuke.

-Ya te escuché -levantó la voz mientras se levantaba del mueble- vamos de una vez, si te dejo a medio camino no te hagas en tus pantalones si es que no me encuentras -respondió mientras se reía y salía de la cabaña delante de Naruto.

-feh...

En el camino Naruto compró unas flores y Sasuke se tropezó mas de cinco veces, acciones que no pasaron desapercibidas por el Uzumaki, cuando llegaron a divisar a Sakura, Hinata e Ino; Naruto puso su pie en el camino del Uchiha disimuladamente haciendo que Sasuke cayera pero reaccionó y coloco las manos en el piso para amortiguar la caída, pero provocando en Sakura una gran risa, haciendo que que Sasuke se avergonzara un poco _tan distraído estoy que no me di cuanto de que Naruto me puso su pie en el camino_?...

-Neh... sabía que estabas en la luna, pero creía que te darías cuenta baka...

-Cá-llate do-be -silenció Sasuke mientras se levantaba y sacudía el polvo de su ropa.

-Bueno ya hay que entrar no? - preguntó Ino mientras avanzaba dejando atrás a los demás.

-Ya los alcanzo después -dijo la Haruno mientras se iba por otro camino.

-Yo igual -agregó el Uchiha.

Sakura entró a una tiendo a ver unas revista mientras que Sasuke tan solo la veía estando en la entrada apoyándose en una de las paredes, después de unos minutos Sakura estaba saliendo de aquella tienda con una revista en la mano cuando sonó el celular de esta.

-Mamá hola, que sucede?

-Te encuentras bien? -preguntó su madre con una voz preocupada y agitada.

-Si, muy bien, por qué--

-Escucha hija, aléjate de los Uchiha entiendes?

-He? -dijo mientras se volteaba a ver a Sasuke disimuladamente - pero por qué?

-...

-Ma?

-...

La llamada se cortó y Sakura quedó un poco asustada _alejarme de los Uchiha?... por qué debería..._ Sasuke se le acerca y le abraza por la espalda. -Quién era? -preguntó cerca a su oreja.

-Qué es lo que están buscando? -preguntó fríamente la Haruno

.

.

.

-Necesito que me ayudes... -se escucha una voz de una chica por la línea de un teléfono.

-Por qué iría a ayudarte, tengo cosas mas importantes que atender-- -empezó a hablar la voz de un chico.

-No se trata de mi, si no de tu antigua noviecita... Haruno Sakura -dijo sonriendo.

* * *

Fumi: Terminé este capi!!! no lo puede creer wiiiiiii n.n

Tsuki: Al fiiiin!!!

Fumi: Y eso que aún faltan mas

Tsuki: Muchos muchos, y ahora a preguntar:

**¿En qué estará pensando Sasuke?**

**¿Qué le ocurrió a los padres de Sakura?**

**¿Qué hará Karin en el campamento? **

(cof, cof, perra, cof, cof)

**¿Morirá alguien?**

**y la pregunta final pero no menos importante...**

**¿QUIENES SON LAS PERSONAS QUE ESTÁN **

**HABLANDO POR TELÉFONO Y QUE ESTARÁN PLANEANDO?**

**y la otra y mas importante aun je je je n.n ...**

**¿¡¡ME DAJARÁN SUS LINDOS E INSPIRADORES REVIERWS!!??**

**PSD:** acepto de todo n.n


	9. el collar

Holaaaaaaa!!! n.n, lamento haber demorado tanto (a mi parecer ¬¬) pero es que no he podido actualizar a causa de navidad, año nuevo y la epifania, después, me ha interesado hacer otro deporte... entonces me inscribí en tenis de campo n.n

Tsuki: Dios se saco la mierda con tan solo tirar la pelota al aire ¬¬

y al profesor tambien n.n

Tsuki: le tiró la pelota ¬¬ y el profesor tuve que cubrirse para que no le cayera en toda la cara T.T

bueno, hoy no voy a poder agredecer _demasiado_ sus revierws pero en conclusiones quiero decir que **me uno al club anti-Karin!! n.n **es que le tengo rabia je je je.

AVISO: protecto y guardián, para mí son diferente

* * *

-Necesito que me ayudes... -se escucha una voz de una chica por la línea de un teléfono.

-Por qué iría a ayudarte, tengo cosas mas importantes que atender-- -empezó a hablar la voz de un chico.

-No se trata de mi, si no de tu antigua noviecita... Haruno Sakura -dijo sonriendo.

-...

-Sabías que esta saliendo con Uchiha Sasuke?...

-Por qué debería de importarme Karin?

-Tu detestas a ese Uchiha en especial cierto? - continuó.

El chico que estaba al otro lado de la línea sonrió - estás comenzando a darme interés en esto, que necesitas?

-Tan solo ven al campamento Konoha allí te lo explicaré todo... Sasori.

.

.

.

-Qué es lo que están buscando? -preguntó fríamente la Haruno

En cuanto Sasuke abrió la boca para responder una mujer de cabello rubio atado en dos coletas agarra a Sasuke por el hombro. - Uchiha al fin te encuentro... vendrás a mi oficina en este mismo instante y ya que estás con Haruno... - dijo mientras veía fijamente a la de ojos jade - tendrás que hacerle compañía.

-P-Pero yo-- - Quiso excusarse Sakura pero no le dio tiempo ya que Tsunade los estaba jalando de la muñeca llevándolos hacia la oficina.

.

.

.

En donde se encontraban Naruto, Hinata e Ino; Hinata estaba tensa y roja al ser dejada por Ino en una mesa con el hiperactivo Uzumaki.

-Neeeh... Hinata-chan por que estás tan roja?

-Ah?... n-no... no es nada... no crees que Sakura y Sasuke están demorando demasiado? - Preguntó la Hyuuga volviendo a su color de piel normal.

-Es verdad... bueeeeno, si quieres podemos irnos--

-No!!... b-bueno en realidad sí, es que--

Hinata fue interrumpida por Ino que empezó a hablar apresuradamente - Tenemos que irnos, Sakura está en problemas o al menos algo parecido...

-Nani? - Dijeron Hinata y Naruto a la misma vez.

-Tsunade tiene en su oficina a Sakura y Sasuke, al menos eso dice en el mensaje de texto que me envió...

En cuanto llegaron a la oficina se apoyaron en la puerta viendo a través de un hoyo que había tratando de escuchar la conversación que había empezado.

-Si vinieron al campamento para quitarle aquél collar entonces mejor será que se vayan Uchihas - Dijo una enfurecida Tsunade golpeando el escritorio con la mano derecha.

Dentro de aquella oficina se encontraban los dos Uchihas y Sakura, esta ya estaba tensa y no sabía que es lo que estaba ocurriendo -No estoy entendiendo... que tiene mi collar!? - Grito.

Itachi que estaba sentado en un mueble, se paró y empezó a explicar -Ese collar puede traer cualquier clase de demonio, literalmente, es un talismán que el abuelo de tu padre traía... - suspiró - el abuelo de tu padre era un monje en un templo... creó un talismán, no se sabe la razón... pero fue por ello por lo cual los Uchihas lo estamos buscando, tu abuelo pensó que estaría seguro contigo, es mas, quien pensaría que tú llevarías el talisman y no su primogénito o su nieto. Mi padre - empezó a caminar en la oficina - quiere el talismán y nos mandó a buscarlo a mí y a Sasuke, pero, no pienso entregárselo para que "domine" al mundo o alguna cosa que se le vaya a estar ocurriendo. Me lo voy a quedar para mis propios planes.

un pequeño maullido se escuchó en medio de la oficina, por la ventana saltó un gato de color negro dirigiéndose detrás del escritorio. - Que diablos!? - Exclamó Tsunade en cuanto vio a dos gatos salir de su escritorio, uno blanco y el otro negro que había entrado algunos segundos antes.

-Ying, Yang!! - Sakura cogió a los dos gatitos mientras que el de color negro intentaba liberarse - Yang, que te ocurre?

Yang se soltó del agarre y se puso enfrente de Sakura arrugando la nariz mientras veía a los dos Uchihas - Qué te sucede? - preguntó mientras ponía en el suelo a Ying.

- Veo que ya te han reconocido tus dos protectores - Hablo Tsunade - pero aun no conoces a tu guardián...

- Protectores? - Sakura preguntó confundida.

- Guardián? - Dijeron al mismo tiempo los dos Uchihas.

Tsunade sonrió mientras asentía con la cabeza - se puede reconocer por el cambio de color de los ojos de Yang en este momento.

Sakura se arrodilla y se coloca delante de Yang viendo como es que el iris de su ojo se estaba empezando a poner de un color rojo carmesí; Tsunade siguió hablando - no se como harás para cambiarlos a su forma original... ese es tu problema ahora, normalmente tampoco suelen estar separados por mucho tiempo.

Sakura se quedó pensativa. _Ya veo... cuando los había encontrado los dos estaban uno al lado del otro y en la oficina cuando Yang saltó por la ventana fue tan solo para no dejar sola a Ying, ahora mi problema es saber que clase de criaturas son... a simple vista parecen dos inocentes gatitos... creo..._

- Sasuke - Mencionó la mujer rubia mientras volteaba para ver a este - Sakura, salgan de la oficina, Itachi se quedará conmigo para arreglar unos asuntos.

Los dos asintieron e iban a dejar la oficina, en cuanto abrieron un poco la puerta, Ino, Hinata y Naruto cayeron como saco de papa a los pies de estos dos. - Está de mas preguntar, que se supone que hacen? - Dijo Sasuke con el ceño fruncido.

- Pueeees... verás teme, estamos limpiando tus zapatillas, si eso - Excusó Naruto.

- Claro! - Agregó Ino - no sabes lo sucio que están - Decía con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Ocurre algo malo? - Preguntó Hinata que ya estaba parada.

Sakura llamó a Ying y a Yang, los cargó y empezo a caminar en cuanto estaba cerca a la puerta se volteó para ver a Hinata - Si ves a Ten Ten, dile que gracias por la ropa que me prestó.

- Hai - Respondió asintiendo con la cabeza.

.

.

.

FLASH BACK - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura saltó por la ventana en cuanto Karin y la otra chica salieron de la cabaña, pero en cuanto salió se olvidó la ropa que había dejado a los pies de la cama, mientras la Haruno se maldecía hacia sus adentros, un gato de color blanco se le acercó con un polo de manga cero color rosa y un short azul.

- Ying, de dónde sacaste esto? - Preguntó mientras la miraba.

Ying señaló con la cabeza la cabaña de Ten Ten que estaba con la ventana abierta. - Neeh ya veo, en fin gracias, pero ahora me tengo que ir - La Haruno corre en dirección de una cabaña.

FIN FLASH BACK - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura estuvo merodeando por el bosque hasta que empezó a anochecer y halló un río; se sentó en la orilla y puso a Ying sobre sus piernas mientras que Yang se ubicó al lado de la chica de ojos jade, esta en pocos minutos se quedó dormida hasta que sintió que uno de los gatos no se hallaba con ella.

-Yang? - voltea para ver al gato negro pero no había nada, carga a Ying suavemente y empieza a buscar al gato perdido - Yang no estoy jugando!

Estuvo caminando durante un largo tiempo cuando encontró una cueva por donde se escuchaba pequeños maullidos - Yang? - sacó una linterna de bolsillo que llevaba y caminó hacia adentro de la cueva hasta que encontró a Yang rasgando una pared con extrañas escrituras - Qué estás haciendo gato tonto, me has asustado - Dijo Sakura mientras revisaba aquella pared de roca.

Siguió observando y encontró una figura idéntica a la de su collar - tiene forma de rectángulo - después vio a una lado, que había un círculo y en medio un agujero que tenía la misma forma rectangular en posición vertical, que había visto anteriormente.

- Sería raro en que cuando yo ponga mi collar en ese hoyo... - en cuanto puso el collar se empezó a abrir hacia un lado la pared de piedra dejando ver a un chico de pelo negro muy conocido para ella, la Haruno se sorprendió al verlo.

- Sakura-san, al fin has llegado - Dijo tranquilamente con una sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

Fumi: La paciencia en una virtud neeh n.n

Tsuki: Una virtud que no muchos tienen je je je

Fumi: Nada mas que decir aparte de adios, hasta la próxima, etc.

Tsuki: Preguntas: (Dios ya cansa estar diciendo esto ¬¬)

**¿Por qué Karin sabía de Sakura y su ex?**

**¿A dónde fueron a parar los Uchihas?**

**¿QUIÉN ES EL CHICO DE LA CUEVA O.o ?**

**PSD: Mientras mas revierws menos voy a demorar en actualizar je je je n.n**


End file.
